Everybody wants to rule the world traduction
by mamamonamie
Summary: Traduction de la fiction "everyody wants to rule the world" par Attica. Quand Draco observe un flacon moldu...


Tout le monde veut diriger le monde

Draco regardait le flacon lisse blanc. Plastique. Moldu. Enroulé dans du papier avec des lettres d'encres qui coule sous la pluie. Il le regardait, comme s'il allait se mettre à danser pour lui, ou lui révéler quelque chose qu'il ignorait. Parce qu'il considérait que c'était un des moments où la vie était censée arriver comme une tempête dans de folles circonstances et le frapper à l'intestin avec quelque chose de gros et terrible et génial – quelque chose qu'il ignorait. Quelque chose qu'il savait qu'il voulait savoir mais ne voudrait plus savoir après l'avoir su. Ce genre d'étranges choses. Comme cet enfant, dans le journal mardi dernier. Draco ne connaissait même pas son nom, ou ce à quoi il ressemblait. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que cet enfant était triste comme l'enfer. Il est sorti, cherchant des choses, et il a été tué. Draco aurait pu lui dire que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée.

Il aurait pu écouter une voix dans sa tête. Lui disant que ça n'allait jamais bouger à moins qu'il n'y ait une force extérieure, une loi scientifique. Comme Newton ou quelqu'un d'autre. C'était probablement sa conscience. C'est drôle comme parfois, quand c'est assez calme, sa conscience discute avec lui, et il s'embrouille, se demandant si c'était bien lui ou si il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans sa tête qui n'était pas lui. Et c'était un peu chouette d'y penser, d'avoir une petite personne à l'intérieur de sa tête parlant dans une sorte de microphone, comme si c'était un job ou quelque chose du même genre. Comme si tout le monde était un robot. Et toutes les petites personnes prendraient des pauses et déjeuneraient dans la cafétéria et parleraient, et il y aurait toujours une personne dans cette pièce qui serait assise toute seule à une table ou dans une autre pièce. Peut-être feraient-ils semblants de lire un livre – un livre vraiment intelligent écrit par un russe – mais ils ne liraient pas vraiment. A la place de cela, ils seraient en train d'écouter les conversations des autres, et de penser à ce qu'eux-mêmes auraient répondu, ou en espérant que quelqu'un s'asseye à côté d'eux.

Mais personne ne le fait. Pas parce que les gens respectent l'espace des autres – ce n'est pas ça du tout. C'est parce que les gens sont les gens, et parfois, ils peuvent être les pires _têtes de merde_ du monde. Et même la meilleure personne du monde que vous connaissez, si vous connaissez quelqu'un digne de l'être, pense comme tout le monde à des moments. C'est juste qu'ils ne le disent pas. Et c'est probablement ce qui fait d'eux de si gentilles personnes. C'est juste qu'ils ne le disent pas à voix haute. Les gens appellent ça du self control. Draco appelle ça être gentil.

Il ne savait absolument pas où il avait eu ce truc en plastique. Il l'avait trouvé chez lui un jour, et il savait que ce n'était pas à lui il n'avait jamais eu ou vu ou acheté quelque chose comme ça avant. Il n'avait pas eu le temps. Il y eut un temps où il ne faisait que rester au lit et dormir. Parfois il ne dormait même pas. Et puis un jour il s'est levé, a fait le tour de la maison, et s'est souvenu que tout semblait différent. Plus clair. Comme si quelque chose dans son esprit était passé en noir et blanc, et ce n'était pas comme une maladie. C'est juste que les gens oublient parfois ce qu'il y a autour.

Bizarre, mais les gens oublient les couleurs aussi. Parce que vous associez couleur et bonheur, ou des choses comme rire, ou cette fille chinoise qu'il avait vu dans « sorcière hebdo » qui souriait avec un rouge à lèvres très rouge. Elle avait un joli sourire. Un peu vulgaire, mais peu importe. Draco pouvait dire qu'elle était une de ces filles qui ne pouvaient pas manger ni de brownies ni de tartes, et qui allaient à beaucoup de fêtes maos qui ne buvaient que de l'eau. De l'eau très entretenue. Pas parce qu'elle était très maigre – elle l'était, mais ce n'était pas ça. C'est juste qu'elle semblait triste comme l'enfer aussi. Même si elle souriait comme une folle. Elle lui faisait un peu pitié. Voilà ce que vous pouvez dire de ce genre de personnes. C'était comme si touts le monde qui les regardait se sentaient un peu triste aussi. Les gens ne connaissent pas mieux de toute façon.

Draco connaissait mieux.

Un jour, quand il était enfant, il est tombé dans un lac. Il ne savait pas vraiment où étaient ses parents, probablement en train de parler avec leurs amis, et il était sorti tout seul. C'était un endroit génial. Très beau. De l'herbe émeraude, avec beaucoup de grenouilles qu'il essayait d'attraper. Et ce n'était pas comme si il avait vu son reflet dans le lac et qu'il fut si ravi par sa beauté qu'il était tombé dedans. Il n'était pas stupide. Il était jeune mais il n'était pas aussi naïf et idiot que ce que tout le monde voulait le faire croire. Mais il essayait d'attraper une grenouille, il a perdu son équilibre, et il est tombé. Facile à dire, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment nager. Pendant une minute ou deux, il était juste ce gamin blond barbotant dans le lac, en essayant de se sauver, essayant de garder le menton hors de l'eau, agitant ses bras. On pourrait penser que parce qu'il était si petit, une force ferait en sorte de le faire flotter. Mais il a coulé. Il n'arrêtait pas de couler et couler. La gravité vous savez. Ça ne fait d'exceptions pour personne, même pas pour un petit garçon blond.

Parce qu'il était encore jeune, à peine 7ans, ça ne lui est pas venu à l'esprit qu'il allait mourir. Ou qu'il y avait une possibilité de mourir. Vous voyez, quand vous avez 6ans et que vous chassez les grenouilles autour des lacs, la mort est quelque chose de si loin et de si hors de porté que vous n'y pensez même pas. Pas une seule pensée voletant autour de votre esprit. Il ne savait même pas qu'il était en danger. Quand il coulait, il ne cessait de voir la lumière à la surface, et il essayait de bouger ses bras vers le haut, donnant des coups de ses petites jambes, et il essayait de remonter. Etrange, parce que c'était un matin sombre et il ne se souvenait pas qu'il y ait eu de la lumière du soleil. Mais ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Il essayait juste, encore et encore. Bientôt, il ne pouvait plus essayer, et il sentit quelque chose de profond dans ses poumons, quelque chose de la respiration passée. Un peu comme un bruit en sourdine. Peut-être l'acceptation. Quoique, c'était un gamin. Il ne savait pas vraiment qui que ce soit à l'époque.

Il sentit ce sentiment le traverser, à la manière d'un nuage couvrant la lune. Un picotement entre ses doigts et ses orteils. Il ne se souvenait pas vraiment si il était mort ou pas, mais il supposa qu'il l'était pendant une seconde. Mais la seconde d'après, il voyait la lumière de nouveau, s'infiltrant dans ses paupières, et il toussait. Il se rappelait la sensation de l'herbe sur sa peau, et il se sentait bizarre, comme si le monde l'avait recraché parce qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui. Tout semblait alors nouveau. Il toussa de l'eau, et il roula, essayant de voir qui l'avait sauvé. Mais il n'y avait personne. Pas même ses parents. Il ne voyait que les ponts en bois, les fleurs, et la grenouille qu'il avait essayé d'attraper sautant devant lui.

Même en y repensant maintenant, il ressentit un frisson étrange, directement dans sa poitrine, comme s'il voulait être en mesure de l'expliquer mais il ne pouvait pas. Il revenait toujours à ce moment-là, se demandant si le contraire s'était produit. Que se serait-il passé s'il n'avait pas été sauvé ? Ses parents auraient-ils essayé de le trouver ? Ou bien son corps serait-il à l'heure actuelle en train de pourrir au fond du lac, devenant de la nourriture pour poissons ?

Sur le trajet du retour, il était assis entre son père et sa mère. Ils n'aimaient plus être assis ensemble ils le plaçaient toujours entre eux, comme une barrière ou un mur. Draco regardait par la portière du côté de sa mère. Elle s'était affairée autour de lui quand il revint, trempé de la tête aux pieds, et il aimait ces moments car elle oubliait ses amis et ce qu'ils pensaient d'elle lorsqu'elle montrait qu'elle se souciait de lui. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle l'avait séché, mais elle le chassa tout de suite après.

« J'ai été sauvé par un ange aujourd'hui », il se souvint avoir dit, à personne en particulier, juste comme ça. Et c'était peut-être stupide de le dire à voix haute, parce que personne ne croit aux anges. Les anges étaient juste des choses quel les gens dessinaient et peignaient parce qu'ils voulaient trouver de l'espoir et du réconfort dans le monde. Ils ont donc crée des choses belles et parfaites, et qui seraient toujours là pour les protéger de choses comme la mort et la douleur. Mais Draco n'était encore qu'un enfant. Et il ne pouvait l'expliquer. Il avait juste eu un pressentiment.

Encore aujourd'hui il ne savait même pas si il croyait aux anges. Peut-être. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment repensé depuis, pour vous dire la vérité. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pensait.

Lucius se moqua. « Ne soit pas stupide », lui dit-il, et Draco le regarda. « Les anges n'existent pas. »

Mais Draco en avait toujours douté. Non pas que les anges existent réellement – il ne savait pas, vous vous rappelez ? Mais Lucius avait toujours été incertain des choses de la vie. Il ne l'avait jamais montré, mais il était comme la chinoise au rouge à lèvres. Draco pouvait lire les gens. Son père correspondait à cette fille et ce garçon du journal. Ces gens qui prétendent être heureux mais qui sont foutus à l'intérieur. Parfois il s'inquiétait d'avoir le même gène que sont père. Comme peut-être quelques cellules ou un déséquilibre chimique.

Parfois il fermait les yeux très fort, et se disait avec conviction qu'il ne l'avait pas.

Draco regarda le flacon blanc.

Il n'était plus si sur.

Là maintenant, il pensait qu'il l'était.

Pansy, qui avait toujours été son amie d'une certaine façon parce qu'elle avait toujours été amoureuse de lui, venait lui rendre visite de temps en temps, ou essayait. Il aurait pu lui offrir du thé mais il ne le faisait jamais parce qu'il n'était jamais allé au magasin. Mais elle essayait de lui parler. Une fois, elle l'avait emmené s'asseoir avec elle dehors aux alentours de minuit et elle lui avait raconté sa vie – les choses qu'il ignorait finalement. Comme ce qu'elle ferait plus tard, après la guerre, ou toutes les merdes que ses parents lui avait laissé et qu'elle essayait de vendre aux enchères parce qu'il y en avait trop. Elle avait rencontré un gars et elle allait l'épouser parce qu'il est fou d'elle et il a quelques coffres à Gringott's. Draco se souvint lui avoir dit qu'elle était lunatique, mais elle lui envoya un regard l'air de dire « tu ne devrais pas parler. »

Pansy était une fille insolente. Etait. Une femme de feu, et elle pouvait être assez prétentieuse parfois – son snobisme était remarquable. Mais Draco la connaissait depuis deux ans avant qu'il ne se noie presque dans le lac, elle était donc juste un peu collante avec lui. Il se souvint lui avoir jeté de la saleté un jour et elle avait pleuré, mais ensuite elle l'avait frappé violemment dans le tibia. Et les gens détestaient vraiment Pansy, alors c'était peut-être quelque chose qui la rapprochait de Draco, parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux méprisé par tout le monde. Ils étaient tous les deux vaniteux, arrogants, et perturbateurs.

Et blonds.

Mais ce jour là, Pansy lui dit quelque chose. Elle lui dit : « un jour, Draco, tu tomberas amoureux d'une personne et ce ne sera pas réciproque. Et tu ne pourras que faire avec. »

Il lui aurait ri au nez. Enfait, il le fit, et elle sirota juste son bourbon et commença à parler de son chien. Mais ça le collait, tout comme elle le faisait il y pensa toute la nuit, essayant de réfléchir à si c'était possible ou non. Jusqu'à maintenant il n'était jamais sorti de chez lui et n'avait jamais rencontré de filles. Alors il penchait plus pour le côté impossible que pour le possible.

Il n'était jamais tombé amoureux. Ce n'est pas comme si il savait ce que l'on ressentait. Il n'avait même jamais entendu d'histoires.

C'était il y a un mois.

Deux semaines plus tard Dumbledore arriva devant sa porte, l'air plutôt heureux, lui disant qu'il devait s'occuper de choses concernant ses parents. Draco retourna donc à Poudlard avec lui pour la première fois depuis longtemps et il se sentait bizarre d'être de nouveau entouré de gens, même un peu gênant. Mais il vit les têtes de tous ces gens et il les détestait encore. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la guerre change ça. Mais il le pensait un peu. Il avait tort cependant. Ils lui avaient fait tuer ses parents. Il détestait la plupart pour cela. Il ne pourrait jamais le leur pardonner. Et c'est surement pour cela qu'il s'était caché si longtemps. Je veux dire, si vous le connaissiez, il n'était pas homme à se cacher n'importe où, il était Draco Malfoy. Mais peut-être avait-il juste honte de se montrer, parmi d'autres choses. Quel genre d'enfants tue ses propres parents ? Un gamin dérangé, vous vous dites. Mais Draco n'était pas fou. C'était juste pour le bien. Ils n'ont pas arrêté de lui dire ça, mais au fil du temps, cavait perdu son sens d'avant.

Il dut attendre un peu dans le bureau du vieux fou parce qu'apparemment certains imbéciles avaient perdu une partie des papiers qu'il devait signer. Draco était assis dans le fauteuil surdimensionné dans le bureau circulaire, attendant en silence. Puis, quelqu'un arriva par derrière et, se retournant, il vit Granger. Vous savez, la meilleure amie de Potter. Sa petite amie une fois peut-être, il ne se souvenait pas. C'est drôle parce qu'il la regarda longuement quand il la vit. Il ressentait juste quelque chose de bizarre parce qu'il trouvait que tout avait l'air si différent, mais elle était étrangement restée la même. Rien n'avait changé à propos d'elle. Même pas ses cheveux. Ce qui était d'ailleurs un peu honteux, parce qu'elle avait des cheveux horribles.

Elle avait l'air surprise de le voir là. Elle avait une sorte de dossier dans les mains. « oh, avait-elle dit toujours en le regardant, tu es là. »

Draco détourna la tête, lui tournant le dos, sans rien lui dire. Il se souvenait qu'elle avait été grièvement blessée pendant la guerre. Elle avait été dans une sorte de coma pendant prés d'une semaine. Il ne s'en était pas vraiment soucié, il était déjà caché. Mais il se souvenait de la dernière fois qu'il était venu et qu'elle était dans une aile de l'hôpital. Potter n'était pas venu. Weasley non plus. Ça l'avait fait ricaner parce qu'ils aimaient tous les deux cette fille. Et elle devait choisir mais elle était dans le coma, et c'était triste d'en être témoin mais Draco se souvint avoir eu un petit sourire satisfait.

Potter avec même eu un petit quelque chose avec elle pendant la guerre. Il avait joué la carte de la protection et essayé de la renvoyer, et elle s'était mise tellement en colère qu'elle lui avait crié dessus devant tout le monde. Il se souvenait l'avoir vu pleurer. Elle était également une des personnes qui l'avait vu et regardé tuer ses parents. Il se souvenait avoir levé la tête et avoir vu des larmes dans ses yeux avent qu'elle ne détourne le regard. Il n'en avait rien pensé bien sûr. Les filles pleurent beaucoup. Quelque chose avec leurs émotions et hormones.

« Je vais juste attendre Dumbledore », elle dit, comme Draco voulait savoir. Il y eut un autre silence. « Comment tu vas? »

C'était une conversation stupide, si on peut appeler ça comme ça. Draco ne voulait même pas lui parler, mais c'était un peu pathétique de la laisser en suspens. Il pensait que, peut-être, lui parler ferait passer le temps plus vite. Elle ne l'appréciait même pas et c'était réciproque, même après la guerre. Si les gens vous disent que les relations entre personnes changent après ça, ils mentent. Rien n'était différent. Le sang séparait les gens, mais d'une façon plus subtile. Et donc, Granger essayait d'être gentille avec lui. Probablement parce qu'elle avait entendu les rumeurs. Pauvre Draco Malfoy, riche gamin qui avait tué ses parents, enfermé dans sa maison pendant trois mois sans jamais sortir.

« Bien », lui avait-il répondu sèchement même s'il ne comprenait plus le sens de ce mot.

« Cool » l'avait-il entendu répondre derrière lui.

Et ce fut tout ce qu'ils dirent jusqu'à l'arrivée de Dumbledore, un sourire d'excuse sur son vieux visage, lui disant qu'il était désolé, qu'il allait demander à quelqu'un de le retourner le chercher chez lui pour signer parce qu'ils ne trouvaient toujours pas les papiers. Draco s'est donc levé du fauteuil et partit, sans même regarder Granger ni même lui dire au revoir. Elle ne le salua pas non plus. Elle se précipita juste sur Dumbledore avec son dossier.

Deux jours plus tard, quelqu'un vint le chercher, comme l'avait promis son ancien directeur. Draco s'attendait à ce que ce soit un vieil homme avec une moustache noire, un visage vraiment maigre, et un sourire crispé. Il connaissait beaucoup de gens nerveux. Mais quand il ouvrit la porte, il fut surpris de constater que ce n'était pas un vieil homme du tout. Elle n'avait même pas une moustache noire ou un sourire crispé, mais un de ces sourires agréables à regarder – d'une manière différente de la jeune chinoise.

« Granger », dit Draco l'air perturbé.

« Dumbledore m'a envoyée », lui dit-elle le regardant droit dans les yeux. Pour vous dire la vérité, elle l'énervait un peu, juste parce qu'elle avait l'air de défier les gens de la contredire. C'était peut-être ses yeux.

Elle tenait un dossier énorme. « J'ai les papiers.»

« Ah oui, les papiers, » dit Draco. Il se retourna et rentra dans sa maison. « Entre.»

Il se dirigea vers sa table tandis qu'elle fermait poliment la porte derrière elle et avançait à sa suite, sans même regarder la maison, mais en allant directement s'asseoir à la table. Elle posa la pile en face de lui.

« J'ai noté tous les endroits où tu as besoin de signer, mais je dois encore tout t'expliquer pour qu'il n'y ait pas de surprises. »

« Pourquoi tu es là ? » demanda Draco.

Elle cligna des yeux, le regarda. « Quoi ? »

« Je veux dire, » dit-il sans détourner le regard, « pourquoi Dumbledore t'a envoyée ? »

« Je ne sais pas,» lui dit-elle. « Peut-être parce qu'il sait que je ne vais pas perdre les papiers. Je déteste perdre des choses. »

Draco la regarda fixement pendant un petit moment, en essayant de voir si elle mentait. Apparemment pas parce qu'il savait tout de sa nature maniaque – c'était une sorte de légende. C'était un peu bizarre, c'était tout. La seule personne à être venue dans cette maison était Pansy, et, une fois, elle avait été tellement en colère contre lui qu'elle était allée aux toilettes et avait écrit quelque chose sur lémur avec du rouge à lèvres rouge vif. Elle avait dessiné un furet. C'est drôle comme ça ne semble pas vieillir.

Il essayait de déterminer si elle était le genre de personne à aller aux toilettes et qui dessinaient sur les murs avec du rouge à lèvres. Probablement pas. Il ne savait même pas si elle avait du rouge à lèvres. Surement une couleur neutre, comme du rose pale. Elle avait l'air d'être ce genre de personnes. Conservatrice.

« Nous devrions commencer. Il y a beaucoup de papiers et ce n'est pas encore tout. Ils sont censés en envoyer plus. » Elle sortit un stylo.

« Tu veux du thé ? »

Elle hésita, leva les yeux vers lui. « Non, ça va aller. »

« Bien, » dit Draco. « Je n'en ai pas. »

Elle eut un petit sourire et ils commencèrent les papiers. Normalement, c'est juste des « signez là » et « signez ici aussi ». Mais elle expliquait tout, comme ce qui concernait le manoir et ses parents, et ils parlèrent même de l'argent dans leurs coffres. Draco trouvait ça un peu bizarre d'être assis en face d'elle pendant qu'elle lui disait pourquoi il devait signer là, en quoi ça le concernait avec ses parents – c'était un peu personnel, comme si elle parlait de choses qu'il devrait savoir mais ce n'était pas le cas. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder pendant qu'elle regardait les papiers et lui parlait, la façon dont ses lèvres remuaient. Ils eurent un moment plaisant. Ni trop intime ou gênant sur les bords, mais juste doux.

Ça leur prit quelques heures. Il faisait nuit quand ils signèrent le dernier papier, mais elle lui rappela qu'il y en avait encore.

« Tu devrais réfléchir à ce que tu vas faire avec tous les meubles et les biens du manoir,» lui dit-elle en rangeant sa plume à l'intérieur de son sac.

« Je m'en fiche » dit Draco. Mais la vérité était qu'il s'y intéressait, juste un peu. Il voulait juste ne PAS s'y intéresser, si ça veut dire quelque chose. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait faire de ces choses ? « Les vendre aux enchères, les donner. Je m'en fiche. Donne-les aux pauvres. »

« D'accord. Et bien, en attendant, penses-y. Je reviendrais surement demain. Juste pour que tu le saches. »

Il ne la reconduisit même pas. Il était assis à sa table, regardant la peinture de sa mère qu'il avait prise au manoir. C'était la seule chose qu'il avait prise. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi, il estimait que c'était juste parce que, déjà enfant, il adorait cette peinture. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi, et il n'en avait pas envie. Ce n'était pas une très grande peinture. Elle était assez petite, avec un cadre en bronze avec des découpures de vignes et de roses.

Il l'entendit partir, c'est à ce moment qu'il rentra dans sa chambre et se coucha sur son lit. Il ne dormit pas mais il y resta jusqu'au matin. Il fit ce que Granger lui dit de faire, c'est-à-dire penser à ce qu'il allait faire des possessions Malfoy, sachant qu'il n'en avait plus besoin. Il n'en avait aucune utilité. D'une certaine façon, il avait perdu le gout des paillettes, des choses couteuses et vieilles ayant appartenu à une tragique famille royale ou quelque chose d'inutile du même genre. Alors il se décida.

Le deuxième jour, Granger arriva précisément au même moment où elle était venue la veille. Ne demandez pas comment Draco savait ça, ce n'était pas comme il l'attendait ou quoi que ce soit, mais il venait d'entrevoir horloge à droite quand il entendit le frapper à la porte. C'est drôle comme il avait même une horloge elle était déjà là quand il s'est installé. Quoiqu'il en soit, il lui ouvrit la porte, même si elle n'avait jamais été fermée, et ils s'assirent ensemble. Elle était un peu jolie aujourd'hui elle avait fait quelque chose à ses cheveux et elle sentait bon. La seule femme qu'il avait senti au cours de ces derniers mois fut Pansy, et elle sentait toujours la même chose: la fumée de cigarette, la liqueur forte, et le parfum puissant tentant de camoufler l'odeur de cigarette, mais ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Elle avait dit à Draco qu'elle tentait d'arrêter, mais s'était rendu compte que c'était inutile, car ils allaient tous mourir de toute façon.

Ils retournèrent au travail. Il ne lui offrait pas de thé, la blague avait déjà été faite. Elle lui fit signer plus de choses, parla plus, et il se moquait parfois d'elle parce qu'elle bégayait. C'était un peu gênant de s'asseoir en face d'elle parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Il ne lui avait même jamais parlé si ce n'était pas en relation avec ces documents parce qu'il trouvait cela inutile. Les sept dernières années de sa vie avaient été passées à la tourmenter, et maintenant il était en quelque sorte épuisé. Ce genre de chose était dépassé. Non pas qu'il ne les pensait plus quand vous êtes élevé dans l'idée du racisme et ce depuis l'enfance, ce n'est pas quelque chose que vous pouvez effacer de votre esprit comme ça. Même pas avec la guerre. Parfois c'est juste dans votre tête, et comme Draco l'a dit avant, c'est juste une question de le penser ou d'être odieux en le disant à voix haute.

« Donc, comme sais-tu tout cela ? » lui demanda-t-il quand elle cherchait un autre papier.

Elle s'arrêta. « J'ai du le faire avant, tu sais, pour Ron. Ils ne voulaient pas que n'importe qui s'occupe de ça. C'est terriblement délicat. Et je respecte tout ça, » dit-elle. « C'est pourquoi je ne les perds jamais. »

Draco avait oublié que les parents de Weasley étaient morts aussi. Ils se sentaient vraiment comme Potter maintenant. Les parents assassinés par la puissance des ténèbres. Plus de parents. Sauf que Draco avait tué les siens. C'était différent.

« Je me sens chanceuse,» murmura-t-elle, et ce n'est que plus tard que Draco réalisa qu'ils avaient partagé un de ces « moments ». Vous savez, quand vous partagez quelque chose de personnel et qu'il n'y a pas de disputes ni rien, et que vous vous sentez apaisé même si vous êtes triste. « Je veux dire, Ron et toi… c'est horrible que ça ait du être une conséquence de la guerre. »

« Pour le bien Granger,» dit Draco, même s'il détestait cette phrase. « Je les ai tué pour le bien. »

Parce que parfois vous ne savez pas quoi dire. Donc vous devez reprendre les mots d'autres personnes.

Puis le moment était fini.

Elle resta un peu plus tard cette fois-ci. Elle regarda un peu partout dans la maison et il savait ce qu'elle pensait que c'était pratiquement vide et il ne semblait même pas y avoir de nourriture. C'était couvert de poussière partout. Contrairement à Pansy qui avait fait le tour de la maison et lui avait dit comment il devait organiser et nettoyer sa maison parce que ça sentait le cadavre en décomposition (elle lui avait dit que c'était lui le cadavre), Granger resta silencieuse. Elle regarda la peinture et lui dit que sa mère était belle. Il lui dit qu'il savait qu'elle l'était.

Puis elle partit et il put sentir l'odeur de fleur qu'elle laissa derrière elle en la raccompagnant à la porte. Ce n'était pas fort ou sensible, il pouvait juste la sentir. Comme s'il l'avait frottée sur ses vêtements et ses affaires et qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en débarrasser. Il la sentait même en essayant de s'endormir.

Ils finirent plus tard le lendemain, et il vit qu'elle semblait un peu fatiguée mais elle avait dompté ses cheveux de nouveau et elle avait un nouveau manteau. Ils restèrent assis là pendant un moment et Draco la regarda.

« Tu sors plus tard ? Potter et Weasley peut-être ? » demanda-t-il. Elle avait l'air un peu triste.

« Oh non. Je veux dire, nous étions censés sortir, pour mon anniversaire. Mais je dois travailler. »

« Donc tu es coincée ici avec moi. »

Elle sourit, mais un sourire triste. « Je suppose. »

Draco réfléchit pendant un moment. Il n'avait jamais été avec quelqu'un le jour de leur anniversaire avant. « Bon anniversaire Granger. »

Elle lui sourit réellement cette fois. « Merci. »

« Alors tu as 20 ans ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu te sens comme si tu avais 20 ans ? »

« Je me sens comme si j'en avais 40. »

« Pourquoi tu ne sors pas de toi-même ? Pour le fêter je veux dire. Tu n'as pas besoin de Potter et Weasley. »

Elle soupira en regardant les taches d'encre sur ses mains. « Je ne sais pas. C'est juste que chaque fois que je sors pour manger avec Ron ou Harry, je vois toujours une personne assise à une table toute seule, en train de manger. Je suis désolée pour eux. Je ne veux pas être une de ces personnes. Je préfère être seule chez moi que seule dehors. Est-ce si mal ? Je ne sais pas. »

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants.

« Attend,» dit-il, puis il sortit et alla dans la cuisine. Il mit la tête dans les placards, de la poussière volait dans son visage, il éternua un peu, mais il trouva finalement ce qu'il cherchait. Il retourna voir Granger avec une bouteille de rhum.

« Je n'ai pas de verres, donc on va devoir boire à la bouteille. Ne t'inquiète pas, je l'ai nettoyée. »

Granger rit.

Ils sortirent, il faisait déjà sombre, et ils s'assirent sur les sièges du porche que Pansy avait acheté parce qu'elle était fatiguée de s'asseoir par terre. Il faisait froid, mais seulement un peu à cause de la brise. Ils regardèrent autour et Draco se souvint qu'il avait toujours aimé les soirées tardives. Il y avait un sérénité qu'il ne trouvait pas dans la journée. Tout était calme.

Il ouvrit la bouteille et lui offrit la première gorgée puisque c'était son anniversaire. Elle la prit et fit une grimace, il savait que c'était parce que ça brulait la gorge, mais elle prit une grande gorgée avant de lui donner la bouteille à laquelle il but.

« Pourquoi as-tu déménagé ici ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Première chose que j'ai vu. Je ne pouvais pas rester au manoir. Pas après ce qu'il s'était passé. C'est soudainement devenu… trop grand. C'est grand pour trois personés, c'est encore plus grand pour une seule. Cette maison est grande aussi. Mais plus petite. Et je ne la connais pas je n'y ai aucun souvenir pour le moment. C'est comme des étrangers se familiarisant. C'est excitant pour un certain temps. »

« Tu es resté en contact avec quelqu'un ? »

« Non. Mais Pansy vient de temps en temps quand son fiancé est en ville ou quand ils se sont disputés. Et toi ? Potter et Weasley ? » Il lui rendit la bouteille.

Franchement, il se foutait de Potter et Weasley, mais il pensait qu'en parler la rendrait heureuse. Il avait juste pitié d'elle, c'est tout. C'était son anniversaire et elle buvait du mauvais rhum sur un porche avec Draco Malfoy, lui posant des questions sur sa vie misérable. Quel horrible anniversaire.

« Ils vont bien, »dit-elle. « Ils… ont du travail, j'imagine que c'est bien. Ils ont des périodes difficiles de temps en temps. Mais ils vont bien. » Elle lui passa la bouteille.

« Ils sont tous les deux toujours amoureux de toi ? » demanda Draco, et c'était peut-être insensible de le demander, mais ce n'était pas un secret. Tout le monde le savait. Il prit une longue gorgée.

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. »

« Vous n'en parlez pas ? »

« Non. »

« Vous devriez, » dit Draco, lui passant la bouteille. Pour éviter les malentendus. Qu'est-ce que tu crois, qu'ils vont t'attendre pour toujours ? Je parie sur Potter. Il a l'air d'être le genre de mec qui peut attendre 40 ans. Weasley est trop impatient. Mauvais caractère. Mais là encore, Potter est pareil.

« Je n'aime pas y penser. »

« Pourquoi pas ? Tu devrais. Je veux dire tu as deux mecs fous amoureux de toi. Tu dois en choisir un de toute façon. Si tu ne le fais pas, tu vas juste déchirer leurs pauvres âmes. Ils vont te détester parce que tu les auras laissé attendre. Plus vite tu choisiras, plus vite ils pourront passer à autre chose. »

Pendant qu'il disait cela, elle prit trois gorgées de rhum cul-sec. Par la suite, elle avait l'air de quelqu'un qui allait mourir. Ses joues avaient un peu rosies. Ils n'étaient même pas à la moitié de la bouteille. C'était une grande bouteille.

« Je ne peux pas, » marmonna-t-elle, s'essuyant la bouche du revers de la main, l'air un peu douloureux, plissant les yeux. « Je les aime tous les deux. »

« Ou tu n'aimes aucun d'entre eux suffisamment. Pas de cette façon en tout cas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle resta silencieuse. « Pourquoi les gens tombent amoureux ? Je ne comprends pas. Est-ce qu'il y a vraiment un cupidon qui tire ses flèches sur les gens au hasard ? Je ne comprends pas. »

« Moi non plus, » dit Draco, prenant la bouteille. « Je n'ai jamais été amoureux. »

« Même pas de Pansy ? »

Il grogna. « Heureusement que non. Elle est comme ma sœur. »

« Harry et Ron sont comme mes frères. »

« Oh. »

« Tu penses que tu finiras par tomber amoureux ? demanda-t-elle, le regardant.

«Ouais, » dit-il, sa voix étouffée à l'intérieur de la bouteille en verre. «De l'alcool. »

« Non, je veux dire d'une personne. Une fille. Une femme. Se marier, avoir des enfants, être heureux. »

Draco rit, secoua la tête. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible, » dit-il en lui passant la bouteille. « Je pense que ce serait mieux que je ne me reproduise pas. La lignée Malfoy devrait, je crois, se terminer avec moi. C'est ce que je ressens. Je veux dire, j'aurais beaucoup de relations sexuelles. Mais je n'aurais pas d'enfants. Je mourrais vieux et seul. Je l'ai vu dans une vision une fois. »

« Je ne pense pas que tu mourras seul. »

« Prouve que tu me connais, Granger. »

« Je pense… je pense que je mourrais seule aussi. Je veux dire pas mariée et tout ça, sans enfants. Juste une tonne de livres. Et des chats si j'ai de la chance. »

« Je ne pense pas. »

« Prouve que tu me connais, Malfoy. »

Draco lui sourit, elle lui sourit en retour, ses lèvres élargies par le derrière de la bouteille. « Tu auras toujours Potter et Weasley. Tu peux toujours te marier avec l'un des deux. Ou même les deux. A tour de rôle. Potter pourra t'avoir le lundi, mardi, mercredi, et Weasley le jeudi, vendredi, samedi, et le dimanche pour celui qui baise le mieux. »

Hermione rit. « Peu probable. Je ne les traiterais jamais de cette façon. »

« Je ne te crois pas. Quand tu seras désespérée tu le feras. Tu commenceras à te sentir vraiment seule et tu commenceras à baiser avec des inconnus dans la rue sans même demander leurs noms. »

« Tu fais ça ? »

« Non. Je demande toujours leurs noms. »

Hermione rit. « T'es drôle. »

« Je suis bourré. » Et c'était vrai. Draco se sentait un peu bourdonnant à présent, et il regarda la bouteille ils étaient à mi-chemin de la fin maintenant. C'était le tour de Granger et elle prit quelques gorgées, Draco regardait ses boucles molles voler avec la brise et tout à coup il ne pouvait pas se rappeler pourquoi il avait pensé que ses cheveux étaient horribles. Pour une raison inconnue, ils étaient charmants à ce moment et cela lui allait bien. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Il aurait même voulu tendre la main et les toucher pour savoir ce que ça faisait.

Quand elle eut fini, il arrêta de la fixer et prit la bouteille, les yeux d'Hermione étaient plus brillants qu'avant signe qu'elle était dans le même état que lui. Il se sentait un peu mal parce qu'il était le responsable de son état d'ébriété le jour de son anniversaire. Il aurait pu cacher le reste pour lui et lui dire de rentrer chez elle, de manger une glace et regarder la télé, mais il eut la gentillesse de rester ici avec elle, même sans l'alcool. Il eut l'impression qu'il y avait des endroits en dehors de sa maison où ce n'était pas horrible.

« Donc tu ne veux pas te marier ? »

« Non pas vraiment. Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. L'un triche toujours, ou cesse d'aimer l'autre, ou devient un véritable idiot, ou se met à boire. Et quand tu es marié(e), tu ne peux pas juste rompre avec cette personne. Parce que si tu le fais, alors tu dois aller au tribunal et te battre pour ta maison, tes meubles, et tes enfants si tu en as. Ça devient encore plus compliqué dans l'avancement. Ce n'est pas la peine pour moi. »

Ils parlèrent pendant des heures, buvant de l'alcool gorgée après gorgée. Ils furent bientôt si bourrés qu'ils attrapaient la bouteille avec maladresse et qu'ils mélangeaient leurs mots. Mais ils tenaient encore bien l'alcool. Ils avaient presque fini la bouteille mais ils ne le firent pas parce qu'ils restèrent un moment assis l'un à côté de l'autre en se regardant. Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler de quoi ils parlaient, ses oreilles étaient bourdonnantes, mais il se souvenait du son de sa voix. Il était si bourré qu'il ne pouvait même pas se rappeler qui avait embrassé le premier mais tout ce qu'il savait c'est que la bouteille avait roulé au sol pendant qu'ils rentraient dans la maison, s'embrassant fougueusement et se cognant contre les murs et les portes. Ses mains étaient emmêlées dans ses cheveux et sa bouche douce et chaude avec le goût exact du rhum.

Ils enlevaient leurs vêtements avec maladresse, leurs doigts s'emmêlant lorsqu'ils retiraient les boutons, mais ils réussirent et finirent au lit.

20 minutes plus tard, quand ils étaient juste étendus sur le lit, Granger, qui était sans doute encore un peu mal, se leva et courut aux toilettes – pour vomir supposa-t-il. Et quand elle revint elle lui dit que quelqu'un avait dessiné un furet sur son mur de salle de bain avec une petite bulle disant qu'il devrait bouger ses fesses et faire quelque chose de lui, et il lui expliqua que c'était la raison pour laquelle il ne pourrait jamais tomber amoureux de Pansy.

Il ne réalisa qu'au matin qu'il avait couché avec Hermione Granger le jour de son anniversaire. Il était un peu choqué et avait un énorme mal de tête qui lui donnait envie de se frapper le crâne contre le mur jusqu'à ce que la douleur diminue et qu'il meure. Mais il le dissipa avec un sort de sa baguette, et quand il leva la tête, Granger avait remis sa culotte étêtait assise dans son lit, le regardant. Et il se sentait mal, pas parce qu'il avait profité de sa faiblesse (si ça se trouve ELLE avait profité de sa faiblesse), mais parce que ça avait été son anniversaire. Ça n'avait pas de sens, prendre son pied avec une personne qui n'était même pas capable de lui offrir du thé était une façon triste et pathétique de fêter une nouvelle année de vie.

Ils ne se connaissaient même pas.

« Salut, » lui dit-il d'une voix rauque.

« Salut, » lui répondit-elle.

« Folle nuit hein ? »

Elle rit doucement. « La plus folle. » Elle se glissa hors du lit et commença à ramasser ses vêtements qui étaient éparpillés au sol, ses cheveux dans un désordre absolu, et Draco réalisa qu'il ne détestait pas vraiment ses cheveux du tout. Enfait il les aimait bien. Ils étaient désordonnés et chaotiques et il les aimait bien.

« Mais je vais y aller maintenant. Harry et Ron doivent s'inquiéter et me chercher. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas leur dire ? »

« Que je fêtais mon anniversaire avec quelqu'un et que je me suis endormie. »

« Tu vas leur dire que c'était avec moi ? »

Elle soupira. « Non. » Elle commença à se rhabiller et Draco la regarda. « Je reviendrais probablement plus tard avec d'autres papiers. Ça va prendre quelques jours de plus, mais ça devrait être terminé après cette semaine. »

Puis elle partit comme elle faisait d'habitude, sans dire au revoir, et Draco resta allongé sur son lit comme au départ, sauf que cette fois il était nu. Il essaya de se rendormir, mais il pouvait sentir son odeur sur les oreillers et les draps, et mêmes sur le lit. Alors il se leva, prit une douche, changea de vêtements et sortit sous le porche pour chercher la bouteille de rhum. Il l'a trouva sous le fauteuil et le reste du rhum avait été déversé sur le plancher. Et si ça avait été une autre nuit avant, il aurait dit que c'était bien dommage de gaspiller de l'alcool, même une mauvaise liqueur. Mais aujourd'hui, il ramassa juste et jeta la bouteille.

Granger revint plus tard dans l'après-midi, comme elle l'avait dit. Elle avait encore plus de papiers avec elle, et il aurait pu jurer que quelque chose faisait naitre ces documents, ou peut-être que ça poussait dans un arbre, parce que c'était sans fin. Ça l'ennuyait un peu parce qu'il y avait énormément et qu'il voulait simplement se débarrasser de toutes les choses du manoir et du manoir lui-même. Toutes les affaires de ses parents, il voulait qu'elles disparaissent. Il lui dit de se débarrasser simplement de tout, mais elle lui dit que c'était impossible sans sa signature. Alors il était coincé avec toutes ces stupides choses à signer. Au fil du temps, c'était juste quelques gribouillis incohérents et ils durent prendre des pauses parce que sa main attrapait des crampes.

« Alors, qu'ont dit Potter et Weasley ? » demanda-t-il pendant leur pause. Il était en train de se refroidir la main.

« Pas grand chose. Ils m'ont demandé où j'étais et avec qui. Mais ils ne soupçonnent pas que c'était toi, si c'était ça ta question. »

« Honteux. Je pensais enfait que ce serait assez amusant. Comme au bon vieux temps. » il la regarda. « C'est comme ça que tu passes ton anniversaire habituellement ? Avec Potter et Weasley ? »

« Normalement. Mais nous avons des métiers et des rendez-vous maintenant, et il nous faut l'accepter. Et toi ? Tu fais quoi pour ton anniversaire ? »

« Je me fiche des anniversaires. »

Elle eut l'air surprise. « Vraiment ? »

« Ouais. Si tu me demandais mon âge maintenant, je ne serais pas capable de te répondre. Ça prendrait une minute, au moins, si je prenais la peine de te répondre. Je pense que c'est bizarre. Comme un anniversaire, mais pour toi-même. Je pense que c'est un jour égoïste. Et une excuse pour forcer les gens à être gentils avec nous pour une journée. »

« Non ça ne l'est pas, » dit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. « Tu es une personne cynique n'est-ce pas ? Tu penses que tout est horrible. Parfois, j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce qu'il y a dans ta tête, Malfoy. Si… si c'est juste rempli de choses tristes et que tu ne penses qu'aux mauvaises choses de la vie, et que tu bases ton opinion là-dessus. Je ne pense pas que ce soit tout à fait juste. »

Il la regarda. « C'est ce que tu penses ? C'est pour ça que tu m'as embrassé l'autre soir ? Parce que tu pensais que ça me ferait ressentir un sentiment particulier ? »

Elle soupira, secouant la tête. « Non, ce n'était pas pour ça. Je t'ai embrassé parce que j'étais bourrée, et parce que c'était mon anniversaire et que je n'étais pas avec mes amis. Je t'ai embrassé parce que nous parlions de choses dont je déteste parler et parce que je te connais à peine. Je t'ai embrassé parce que j'étais seule. Et parce que tu avais raison. »

« A quel sujet ? »

Elle hésita. « Tout j'imagine. »

« Tu embrasses souvent d'anciens tyrans ? »

« Pour le moment tu es le seul. » Il y avait quelque chose de sombre dans ses yeux qui firent que Draco voulait être plus proche d'elle. Son ton était calme. « Je ne veux pas que ça interfère dans mes devoirs. Je n'aurais pas du… avoir ce genre d'activité avec toi, c'était totalement inapproprié. C'est juste que…je ne sais pas. Parfois tu n'as pas ce genre d'impulsions qu'on voudrait pouvoir refouler et faire comme si on regardait la télé, et on se dit d'arrêter mais on ne peut pas ? On peut l'entendre dans notre tête. Mais on ne s'arrête pas. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai fait. »

Il essayait de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle avait dit. « Tu vas bien, Granger ? » demanda-t-il calmement. Et c'était une première pour Draco Malfoy de demander à quelqu'un si il allait bien et de le penser vraiment. Parce qu'il faisait parti de ces gens dont tout le monde parlait, ce qui veut dire égoïste et dont tout le monde voulait la mort – juste parce qu'il servait le monde dans un but malveillant et rien d'autre. Le genre de personne qui ne se soucie ou s'inquiète de personne. C'était donc étrange pour lui de ressentir, mais il le sentait, quelque chose de chaud et confus dans sa poitrine, comme s'il avait inhalé quelque chose de drôle. Mais c'était bizarre pour lui de l'entendre de Granger – même s'il ne la connaissait pas – mais la vérité était qu'il la connaissait un peu. Juste un peu. Il pensait que c'était suffisant.

« Oui, » dit-elle. « Je vais bien. »

Mais Draco savait reconnaître un mensonge quand il en entendait un.

Ils avaient fini les papiers et ils ne parlèrent pas de la nuit dernière parce que ça pourrait la rendre mal à l'aise. Ils avaient silencieusement convenu que ce n'était rien, juste le produit d'une bouteille de rhum partagée entre un homme et une femme un peu trop enthousiastes. Il pensait juste qu'elle aurait pu avoir un meilleur anniversaire.

Elle resta tard encore, et il réalisa quand ils étaient assis sous son porche qu'elle évitait Potter et Weasley. Probablement parce qu'ils étaient amoureux d'elle. Assez triste en sachant qu'elle aurait pu les faire fuir - mais Draco savait qu'elle était de ceux qui fuient les problèmes vraiment bien. Il voulait lui en parler, mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

« Je peux te demander quelque chose ? » dit-elle cette même nuit, quand ils étaient silencieux. C'était différent sans la bouteille de rhum qui passait et repassait. Un peu plus tendu. Elle avait l'air de chercher quelque chose. « Tu ne penses jamais qu'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose de plus que cela ? Comme quelque chose de plus profond ou plus grand ? »

« Dans la vie ? »

« Ouais, dans la vie. Je veux dire, quand tu perds, en quelque sorte, la motivation de rester en vie. Quand tu t'installes dans la routine et que, bientôt, tu ne penses plus à ce que tu fais. Tu le fais juste. Et quand tu réalises que tu ne contrôles plus ta vie, que quelque chose a mis la main dessus et que ce n'est pas toi, tu te sens… comme s'il manquait quelque chose. »

Draco mit longtemps pour réfléchir à cette question.

« Ouais. Ouais ça m'arrive. »

« Tu penses… tu penses que ça partira un jour ? »

« Non je ne pense pas. »

Il se mit à penser que Granger était tout aussi foutue que lui, peut-être même pire. Parce que quand il la regardait elle avait l'air de vivre une période difficile, et que c'était dur à accepter parce que l'on pourrait penser qu'après la guerre et la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres et que c'était de nouveau la paix, elle pourrait avoir le temps de vivre sa vie. Mais au contraire il regardait une personne qui était dans le même endroit que lui une personne qui avait été plongée dans le même bain de désolation et de misère, si ce n'est pas la même chose. Peut-être qu'ils avaient nagé proche l'un de l'autre mais n'avaient jamais regardé.

Elle vint le vendredi et laissa quelque chose derrière elle.

C'est là qu'il se trouvait en ce moment. Regardant le flacon blanc. Moldu. Enroulé dans du papier avec des lettres d'encres qui coule sous la pluie. Il le regardait, comme si elle allait se mettre à danser pour lui, ou lui révéler quelque chose qu'il ignorait. Parce qu'il considérait que c'était un des moments où la vie était censée arriver comme une tempête dans de folles circonstances et le frapper à l'intestin avec quelque chose de gros et terrible et génial – quelque chose qu'il ignorait. Quelque chose qu'il savait qu'il voulait savoir mais ne voudrait plus savoir après l'avoir su.

Il avait envoyé un hibou à Pansy avec le nom qui était inscrit sur le flacon et il lui avait renvoyé un hibou. Elle savait plus de choses sur les pilules moldues que lui. Elle lui avait dit que c'était un genre d'antidépresseurs et lui avait demandé si quelqu'un lui en avait prescrit parce que ce serait une très bonne idée. Il ne lui avait bien-sûr pas répondu, et à la place il fixait la bouteille depuis une heure, essayant de savoir ce qu'il était censé en faire.

Étrange parce qu'il connaissait Granger depuis à peine une semaine et il sentait qu'il avait une sorte d'obligation à son égard – pas vraiment une obligation, mais comme s'il se souciait d'elle. C'était vraiment aberrant, mais c'était une de ces choses lorsque vous vous sentez connecté à quelqu'un et que vous feriez n'importe quoi pour eux, même si vous n'étiez pas vraiment proches. C'était peut-être parce qu'elle avait dit toutes les choses qu'il avait ressenti auparavant, et il ne se sentait plus si seul pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Il l'attendit pendant trois jours. Pendant ce temps il sortit et acheta des verres, du thé, et de la nourriture. Il acheta même des rideaux verts – pas les plus beaux, mais les premiers qu'il avait vu. Il avait laissé le flacon en plastique sur sa table, essayant de ne pas la regarder. Elle vint le quatrième jour, et lui aurait offert du thé puisqu'il en avait mais il avait le sentiment qu'elle allait dire non. Elle rentra juste et regarda le flacon sans expression particulière.

« Tu l'as oublié dans les toilettes, » lui dit-il, et il s'assit, la regardant. Elle cligna des yeux, elle avait l'air plus maigre que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. Elle s'assit en face de lui.

« Je sais ce que c'est. Des antidépresseurs. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu n'es pas venue les récupérer après ton départ. Tu as surement réalisé que tu les avais oubliés. Mais tu as attendu trois jours. »

« Je voulais arrêter de les prendre, » lui dit-elle, mais en regardant la bouteille. « Mais j'ai commencé à avoir des douleurs à l'estomac et à la tête. »

Il la regarda fixement, et il n'y avait plus d'erreur possible maintenant lui et Granger n'étaient plus des étrangers. Même pas un petit peu. Il y a quatre jours peut-être. Il y a une heure peut-être. Mais plus maintenant. Il la regardait, et il se demandait comment en si peu de jours avait-il pu commencer à avoir des sentiments pour elle, alors qu'il ya un mois il ne pensait même pas à elle. Et ce moment – cette seconde – avait été la pire. Parce qu'elle avait un problème et qu'elle le lui avait avoué, et que maintenant il réalisait qu'il se voyait l'aimer. Non pas parce qu'elle était vulnérable. Et il ne pouvait pas – pouvait pas d'accord ?- dire pourquoi il ressentait cela.

« C'est pour ça que tu es revenue ? »

« Ouais, » dit-elle calmement. « J'imagine que j'ai encore besoin de les prendre. » Et elle avait l'air vraiment mal quand elle le dit, comme si elle avait honte d'être tellement dépendante de quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas. Et il pouvait le voir. Il pouvait voir qu'elle pensait qu'elle pourrait aller mieux sans leur aide, parce que c'est le plus grand espoir de chacun – d'être heureux sans l'aide de personne. Les gens n'arrivent juste pas à le dire parce que c'est la chose la plus dure du monde. Ça s'infiltre d'une certaine manière dans votre esprit.

« Potter et Weasley sont au courant ? »

« Non. » Elle poussa un profond soupir. « Je ne veux pas qu'ils le sachent. Ils sont… Ce n'est pas leur problème. C'est le mien. »

« Je pense qu'ils voudraient savoir que tu es déprimée. »

« Je vais aller mieux. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était mon choix. C'est après la guerre, j'aurais pu être sacrément heureuse, maintenant que je ne suis plus tourmentée par vous-autres Sangs Purs et que Voldemort ne pourchasse plus mes amis. Et je l'étais pour un moment. Et ensuite… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Je pensais que ce serait juste une période. » Et elle fit un petit sourire, comme si c'était censé alléger l'atmosphère.

Ils retournèrent sous le porche, la huitième fois depuis leur première nuit. C'était devenu un endroit confortable. Il faisait sombre, mais c'était agréable de cette façon. Draco s'inquiétait vraiment pour elle, même s'il ne doutait pas de ce qu'elle avait dit – qu'elle allait aller mieux. Elle lui avait dit que ce n'était pas sérieux, que c'était juste pour l'aider. Et ça la rendait heureuse, même quand elle était avec lui. Ils commencèrent à parler d'autres choses, comme la vente du manoir et la façon dont l'argent des meubles et des objets était allé dans des œuvres de charité. Les œuvres de charité étaient son idée. Elle avait été si rêveuse à cette idée que Draco, qui s'en fichait un peu, avait accepté.

Mais plus tard, ils se trouvèrent eux-mêmes dans ce silence, nouveau moment intime – où leurs visages étaient si proches que leurs corps se réchauffèrent juste à cause des battements de leurs cœurs. Il la regardait droit dans les yeux, dans ses yeux tristes, et il put y voir quelque chose qui le fit s'arrêter de respirer pendant une seconde, avant qu'elle ne ferme les paupières et franchisse l'espace qui les séparait. Il sentit alors ses lèvres contre les siennes, et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'il ne réponde au baiser. Il ne pouvait pas nier à quel point il aimait l'embrasser, il était même parfois convaincu qu'il n'avait vécu que pour ça ces derniers jours, même si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'embrassait depuis qu'ils avaient couché ensemble pour son anniversaire. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait arrêté d'y penser.

Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps, et il pouvait sentir leurs corps se presser l'un contre l'autre et son sang affluer à ses oreilles. Mais ils commencèrent alors à se rapprocher et il se détacha d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » lui demanda-t-elle les joues roses, l'air un peu blessée. Il sentait son souffle sur son visage.

Il ne pouvait pas la regarder. « Tu as une réputation Granger. Tes meilleurs amis sont encore amoureux de toi. Je ne peux pas passer derrière eux. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Je veux dire, » dit-il, commençant à être un peu frustré. « Je ne peux pas faire ça. Tu es malade, tu as besoin d'aide. Sortir avec moi ne va pas améliorer les choses. Ça ne va pas éloigner les problèmes. » Il se passa une main dans les cheveux. « Tu ne peux pas venir vers moi à chaque fois que tu es seule. »

Elle baissa les yeux vers ses pieds. « Je suis désolée »

Draco serra les mâchoires, essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur.

« Je t'aime vraiment bien tu sais, » l'entendit-il dire doucement. « Je veux dire… Je suis seule, mais je ne suis pas venue ici à cause de ça. Je ne t'ai pas embrassé parce que je me sentais seule. Ce n'est plus comme avant. Et je suis désolée si je t'ai donné cette impression. »

« Tu ne l'as pas fait. Je suis juste confus c'est tout. »

« A propos de quoi ? »

« A propos de toi. Toi et ta maladie. Toi et tes pilules. Toi et tes visites tard dans la nuit. Toi et ce que tu dis. Comment cela a pu – aurait pu – arriver en l'espace de quelques jours. C'est juste… ça a juste l'air impossible. Je me sens comme dans un rêve où tout ce qui n'aurait jamais du se produire, se produit. »

« Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit ? A propos de ce manque ? »

Il hocha la tête.

« Je le ressens aussi. Comme si être avec toi arrêtait tout ça et servait de remède pour un petit moment. » Elle commença à sourire. « Je ne le ressens plus quand je suis prés d'ici. »

Ce qui fit sourire Draco. Un vrai sourire. Un qu'il ressentait dans son âme – ce qui était nouveau parce qu'il ne se souvenait pas que cela se soit produit auparavant.

Ils restèrent sous le porche jusqu'au matin, et ils ne s'embrassèrent pas de nouveau, pas une seule fois, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'apprête à partir – et ils se trouvèrent face à face, essayant de décider de faire quelque chose ou de laisser faire. D'une certaine manière, pour une raison quelconque, Draco avait l'impression que tout s'effaçait et que toutes les couleurs s'éloignaient. Il lui dit simplement d'aller mieux. Et elle lui dit que ce serait le cas et qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Elle allait lui rendre visite à nouveau, et pas seulement parce qu'elle se sentait seule.

Elle partit, et Draco resta assis là pendant un certain temps, pensant à lui-même. Puis il se leva et alla se coucher.

Le lendemain il alla chez Fleury et Bott qui était pratiquement vide parce qu'il y avait une star du Quidditch à côté et tout le monde était là-bas. Draco s'en fichait. Il regardait les livres parce qu'il avait toujours aimé la lecture et qu'il n'en avait pas acheté depuis un moment. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir gardé quelques livres de la bibliothèque Malfoy, mais il n'y pensa pas trop longtemps. Mais alors qu'il regardait un livre particulier, quelque chose lui tapa dans l'œil. Il leva les yeux et vit Potter à quelques métres de lui, derrière L'histoire de Poudlard. Draco pouvait voir l'insigne au dessus de lui, parlant de la nouvelle édition qui venait de sortir le matin. Il put voir Potter en prendre un.

Draco alla à la caisse sans lui parler, paya ses achats et rentra à la maison. Cette nuit-là, Granger revint et ils s'assirent sous le porche. Elle avait fait du thé, alors ils burent du thé. Il ne lui dit pas qu'il avait vu Potter à la librairie mais elle lui raconta comment Harry l'avait surprise avec la toute dernière édition de L'histoire de Poudlard. Elle en était heureuse.

« As-tu déjà penser que votre amitié ne va jamais redevenir normale ? » demanda Draco. « Je veux dire ils ne font que t'attendre. Tu viens ici pour les éviter. Que vont-ils faire quand tu seras en couple avec quelqu'un ? »

Elle soupira. « Je ne sais pas. » Puis elle regarda sa montre et bu son thé rapidement. « Mais je dois y aller maintenant. Harry m'a invitée à ce mariage et c'est de l'autre côté de la ville. Je dois me lever tôt. Je voulais te dire que je ne serais pas là demain. »

Draco la regarda. « Un mariage ? Avec Potter ? »

« Ouais, un de ses amis. Nos amis enfait. »

Draco ressentit quelque chose de bizarre dans son estomac et il la laissa partir sans même lui dire au revoir. Il pensait à elle allant à ce mariage toute la nuit, avec Potter, toute habillée, faisant la fête dans cette atmosphère d'amour. Et si elle tombait amoureuse de Potter ? Et si quelque chose se passait entre eux après le mariage – et si ils couchaient ensemble ? Après tout, Granger avait bien couché avec Draco. Qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de coucher avec Harry Potter, un homme qui était clairement amoureux d'elle ? Un mariage est le pire endroit pour les personnes seules. Et elle lui avait dit elle-même qu'elle faisait parti de ces personnes. Et parfois elle fait des choses impulsivement, et même si elle sait que c'est mal elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher.

Alors que pourrait-il se passer ?

Draco arpenta sa maison toute la journée. Il ne dormit pas. Il crevait de jalousie et il ne comprenait pas se sentiment parce qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà été jaloux avant, surtout à cause d'une fille. Mais il ne cessait de l'imaginer. Granger et Potter au mariage. Et plus il y pensait plus il avait l'impression que quelqu'un le frappait à l'estomac.

Elle avait raison, elle ne vint pas ce soir-là. Il était couché sur son lit, les yeux fixés au plafond, essayant de dormir, mais en sachant très bien qu'il n'en était probablement pas capable. Il pensait à ce qu'elle faisait en ce moment, et ce qu'il lui dirait demain soir. Allait-il lui dire qu'il était amoureux d'elle ? Allait-elle lui rire ou nez – ou commencerait à l'éviter comme elle le faisait avec Potter et Weasley ? Dans tous les cas il se sentait comme s'il était dans un carrousel qui tournerait en rond de plus en plus essayait de réfléchir à ce que Pansy dirait, parce que même si c'était une jeune fille psychotique, elle avait des choses intelligentes à dire parfois. Mais il ne pouvait pas y penser.

Mais il se souvenait de ce qu'elle lui avait dit la dernière fois.

« Un jour, Draco, tu tomberas amoureux d'une personne et ce ne sera pas réciproque. Et tu ne pourras que faire avec. »

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il était tombé amoureux de Granger, si c'était juste un coup du sort, parce que s'il avait du choisir quelqu'un avec qui tomber amoureux, ça n'aurait certainement pas été Granger. Parce que… Parce qu'elle était trop spéciale. Au fil du temps elle avait évolué en quelque chose de plus remarquable. Comme s'il ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux d'elle parce qu'il était tout simplement trop foutu, et qu'il avait peur de lui faire du mal. Parce qu'elle avait des problèmes aussi. Ça aurait été mieux pour elle d'être avec quelqu'un qui n'a pas les mêmes problèmes et qui pourrait lui dire de jolies choses. A propos d'espoir et de choses joyeuses comme des boules de gommes et des sucettes. Ou dans le même genre.

Et elle avait dit qu'elle l'aimait bien. Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui faisait de lui quelqu'un de mieux que Potter et Weasley qui étaient justes, nobles, et gentils ? Ou peut-être que ce n'était pas le fait d'être meilleur. Peut-être était-ce juste le fait d'être différent.

Mais, alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, il entendit une voix.

« La porte n'était pas fermée. »

Il leva la tête et vit Granger appuyée sur sa porte de chambre dans une jolie robe. Elle lui souriait.

« Salut, » dit-il, et elle avança vers lui, retira ses chaussures, et s'allongea à côté de lui, regardant le plafond. Il pouvait sentir son odeur. C'était la seule chose qu'il sentait ces derniers jours. « Je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas. »

« Normalement non. Nous venons juste de rentrer. Mais j'en avais envie. »

« Comment c'était ? Le mariage. »

« Horrible, » dit-elle mais il pouvait l'entendre sourire. « Affreux et terrible. C'est le dernier mariage auquel je vais pour un certain temps. La danse était bien et tout le monde était beau. Mais c'était épouvantable. »

Il resta silencieux un moment, se demandant si ce serait incorrect de demander s'il s'était passé quelque chose entre elle et Potter. Il se disait qu'il n'y avait rien eu, sinon elle ne serait pas venue.

Elle parla la première.

« Tu ne te demandes jamais pourquoi les gens pleurent aux mariages ? »

« Non. »

« J'y pensais aujourd'hui. Est-ce qu'ils pleurent parce qu'ils sont heureux ? Ou tristes ? Je ne pourrais jamais comprendre ça. La plupart des gens disent que c'est de bonheur mais je ne les crois pas. »

« Pourquoi les gens seraient tristes aux mariages ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Parce qu'ils sont seuls. »

Il tourna la tête vers elle. « Tu as pleuré ? »

Elle commença à sourire et tourna la tête vers lui à son tour. « Non. Je n'ai pas pleuré. Parce que j'ai commencé à y penser en voyant les gens pleurer. J'y pensais déjà avant. J'ai pensé à toi. Et je n'avais plus envie de pleurer. » Elle lui souriait et elle avait l'air très heureuse, et Draco voulait terriblement l'embrasser. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais c'était peut-être parce qu'il était heureux qu'elle soit heureuse aussi.

« Tu as l'air… bien. » lui dit-il à la place, et il était inquiet de ce qu'il pourrait faire, parce qu'ils étaient toujours à la recherche de l'autre et elle lui donnait ce regard, comme si ce qu'il pourrait faire n'avait pas d'importance. Mais ça en avait pour lui. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas la traiter de cette façon vous savez ? Elle ne pouvait pas être une de ces filles avec qui il couchait nuit après nuit. Ça le rendait triste de penser à elle de cette façon. Rien que le fait d'être si proche d'elle lui donnait des frissons. Ils levèrent les yeux vers le plafond ensemble, et il n'y avait rien en dehors de cette blancheur que Draco avait mémorisé depuis qu'il s'était installé ici. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'agréable. Comme si une blancheur n'était pas vraiment blanche, si ça veut dire quelque chose. C'était juste agréable d'être ici avec elle. Plus qu'agréable. Il aurait pu rester ici et ne jamais vouloir partir.

Mais il ne lui dit pas cela. Elle comprendrait un jour sans qu'il ne lui dise. Elle était intelligente.

« Je suis content que tu sois venue, » lui dit-il doucement.

« Ouais, » murmura-t-elle, et elle avait l'air de le penser vraiment. « Moi aussi. »

Puis ils se turent de nouveau et il aurait juré avoir senti quelque chose de doux contre ses doigts, mais il n'en était pas sur. Il pouvait entendre le battement régulier de son cœur dans sa poitrine, la sensation de ses draps frais contre lui. Il ne cligna pas des yeux une seule fois. Il regardait juste le plafond.

« Je pensais à la question que je t'avais posée il y a quelques jours, » dit-elle ensuite, d'une voix toujours très douce, comme s'il pouvait l'attraper dans un bocal comme les lucioles l'été. « A propos de pourquoi les gens tombent amoureux. Je veux dire, j'y ai vraiment pensé pendant le mariage, quand ils prononçaient leurs vœux. Ils les font eux-mêmes. C'était sympa. Mais ils ne cessaient de dire la façon dont ils savent qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre. Et je me demandais comment est-ce qu'ils le savent ? Parce qu'ils l'ont ressenti ou parce qu'ils veulent le ressentir ?

« Donc j'ai demandé à Harry la même chose qu'à toi. Et il a dit qu'il pensait que c'est parce que chaque personne est censée avoir quelqu'un. Regarde Adam et Eve. Il était seul donc Dieu a crée Eve pour qu'il puisse être avec quelqu'un. »

« Ouais mais elle a foutu sa vie en l'air. »

« C'est vrai. » Et elle commença à sourire, comme si c'était drôle. « Mais il n'était plus seul pour le reste de sa vie. »

Elle passa la nuit ici ce jour-là. Ils ne couchèrent pas ensemble leurs vêtements étaient parfaitement intacts. Elle resta dans sa jolie robe. Ils parlèrent comme ils l'avaient toujours fait de choses qui semblaient aléatoires mais étaient reliées par une tangente invisible. Et elle continuait de lui sourire. Comme si tout allait bien se passer. Et il ne savait pas pourquoi, peut-être juste parce qu'il le voulait, mais il la croyait.

FIN.


End file.
